


Petuniengelb

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Petunia ist nicht sonderlich nett, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, i'm not even sorry, ich weiß nicht was mich da geritten hat, seltsames Pairing, und Sirius ist seltsamerweise fasziniert von ihr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Als James die absurde Idee verlauten lassen hat, dass ihr Lily besuchen solltet, hast du ihn für verrückt erklärt. Und trotzdem bist du jetzt hier im Haus der Evans’ und hilfst einer gewissen Petunia, ihr Kleid zu finden. Warum nochmal kannst du deinem besten Freund nichts abschlagen?





	Petuniengelb

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Du fragst dich immer noch, was James geritten hat, als er dir vorschlug, nach Cokeworth zu gehen. Natürlich ist dir seine Obsession mit Evans bekannt, aber du hättest nicht gedacht, dass es soweit gehen würde, dass er beschließt, sie außerhalb der Schule zu stalken. Aber wenn du es recht bedenkst, ist es gar nicht so abwegig – immerhin ist er ihr schon seit Jahren verfallen. Und dass James noch nicht vorher auf die Idee gekommen ist, ihr bis nach Hause zu folgen, liegt wohl nur daran, dass er nicht wusste, _wie_. Er konnte ja schlecht per Flohnetzwerk einfach reinplatzen (andererseits ist es James und du traust es ihm zu, dass er einfach durch den Kamin der Evans' rauschen würde). Aber jetzt, wo ihr eure Apparierprüfung abgelegt – und bestanden – habt, stellt sich die Frage nach dem Wie nicht mehr.

Und jetzt steht ihr hier, mitten in Cokeworth. Oder auch nicht mitten in Cokeworth, denn es wäre schon auffällig, wenn zwei Siebzehnjährige urplötzlich mitten in einer Stadt auftauchen würden. Um genauer zu sein, steht ihr in einer Seitengasse und James versucht (seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten, wie du mit einem genervten Blick auf die Uhr feststellst) herauszufinden, wo ihr hin müsst, um Evans' Haus zu finden. Du stöhnst laut auf.

»Hast du's dann langsam mal, Krone?«, schnaubst du entnervt und steckst deine Hände mit einem Schwung in die Taschen deiner Lederjacke, dass du befürchten musst, dass die Nähte reißen.

»Gib mir 'ne Minute, Tatze«, murmelt dein bester Freund und studiert mit gerunzelter Stirn und leicht schief sitzender Brille eine Muggelkarte, die euch rein gar nichts bringt (immerhin wisst ihr nicht, wo Evans wohnt). Mit einem Stöhnen lässt du dich gegen eine steinerne Wand fallen und rutschst zu Boden, wo du mit einem ausgestreckten und einem angewinkelten Bein sitzenbleibst. Irgendwie ist es bequem und du beschließt, den restlichen Tag in dieser Position zu verbringen, wenn James nicht _endlich_ zur Vernunft kommt (oder eine Lösung für sein Dilemma findet, aber daran willst du lieber nicht denken).

»Okay«, meldet sich James nach einer gefühlten Stunde und du öffnest müde dein rechtes Auge, nachdem du vor einer Ewigkeit beschlossen hast, hier und jetzt zu schlafen. Irgendwie hat das nicht funktioniert. »Wir fragen einfach jemanden.«

Du blinzelst irritiert. Dann schnaubst du und rappelst dich – wie du findest – sehr elegant auf und gehst langsam zu ihm hinüber.

»Ist. Das. Dein. Ernst?«, fragst du mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und du hoffst, dass dein Atem, den du James in den Nacken bläst, den gewünschten Effekt hat. Nämlich, deinem Freund pure Angst einzujagen, weil du kurz davor bist, ihn umzubringen.

»Jup«, antwortet er unbeeindruckt und faltet die Karte zusammen, nur um sie unzeremoniell in seine Tasche zu stopfen. Ohne weiter auf dich zu achten, setzt er sich in Bewegung und nach einem kurzen, überraschten Moment machst du dich daran, ihm zu folgen.

Du brauchst nicht lange zu warten, bis James seine Drohung wahrmacht (und ja, du empfindest es als Drohung, denn du bist nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, den restlichen Tag mit einem verliebten James und einer aufgebrachten Evans zu verbringen, die dich vermutlich ins nächste Jahrtausend fluchen wird). Kaum steht ihr auf offener Straße, fragt er auch schon die nächstbeste Person, wo ihr das Haus der Evans' finden könnt. Die Geschichte von besuchenden Schulfreunden, die die genaue Adresse nicht haben und nur ihre Freundin überraschen wollen, kauft man ihm erstaunlicherweise ab. Allerdings kann man euch nicht helfen und erst nach drei weiteren Befragungen habt ihr Glück.

Die Richtungsangaben sind für dich verwirrend und nach einigen Sekunden geht das Gesagte bei dir an einem Ohr rein und am anderen wieder raus. Nicht, dass es dich interessieren würde. James hingegen scheint jedes Wort in sich aufzusaugen und nickt nach jedem Fingerzeigen, jeder Richtungsangabe und jeder Körperdrehung ihres Helfers mit einer Begeisterung, die nur ein Fünfjähriger beim Anblick eines Lutschers aufbringen kann.

Mit einem über die Schulter gerufenen »Danke!« zerrt James dich plötzlich hinter sich her, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Du fragst dich kurz, ob du etwas verpasst hast. Aber dir fällt nichts ein und so nimmst du an, dass dein bester Freund einfach mal so seinen Verstand verloren hat.

»Uh … Krone?«

»Huh?«

»Wohin gehen wir?«, fragst du verdutzt und versuchst, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

»Zu Lily natürlich! Hast du nicht zugehört? Es ist gar nicht mal so weit von hier. Zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß oder so!«, ruft James voller Vorfreude und du stöhnst lautlos. Jetzt hat er doch seinen Willen bekommen und du musst darunter leiden. Wärst du doch nur bei den Potters geblieben und hättest mit James' Mum Plätzchen gebacken. Und einen Kuchen. Bei Merlin, du hättest sogar das Abendessen gekocht, wenn dir das hier erspart geblieben wäre!

James Worten zum Trotze braucht ihr dennoch fast eine halbe Stunde, weil ihr falsch abgebogen seid (deine Beschwerden überhört James gekonnt und irgendwann gibst du es auf), doch schlussendlich steht ihr vor einem kleinen, hübschen Häuschen mit einem gepflegten Vorgarten. Wie alle anderen Häuser in der Straße auch. Es ist so hübsch, dass du kotzen möchtest.

Mit wenigen Schritten steht ihr vor der Tür und James hebt die Hand, nur um sie dann wieder sinken zu lassen. Du hast dir fast schon gedacht, dass er im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher machen würde (und insgeheim freust du dich ein wenig darüber), aber dann überrascht er dich und klingelt entschlossen. Ein gedämpftes _Ding-Dong_ ist zu hören und angespannt wartet ihr, ob euch jemand öffnet. Es kommt dir wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ihr leise Schritte hört und dann die Tür geöffnet wird.

»Oh nein! Womit hab ich das denn verdient?!« Vor euch steht Lily Evans in ihrer ganzen furiosen Pracht und blitzt euch böse an. Du kannst dir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Wie habt ihr zwei Knallköpfe mich gefunden?«

Ihr zischender, gefährlicher Ton scheint James nicht zu stören, denn er hebt selbstbewusst die Hand zum Gruß und grinst breit. Du tust es ihm gleich, denn du bist dir sicher, dass der erste Fluch definitiv deinen besten Freund treffen und dir somit Zeit geben wird, einen schnellen Abgang hinzulegen.

»'lo Evans!«, sagt James und lehnt sich lässig an den Türrahmen. »Wir dachten, du würdest dich über unsere Gesellschaft freuen.«

»Falsch gedacht!«, giftet sie und will die Tür zuschlagen, doch mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die du James gar nicht zugetraut hast, hat er schon seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen geschoben und hindert Evans so daran, euch die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Hach, was ein Schauspiel! Du grinst innerlich und wartest auf die Explosion, die unweigerlich folgen wird.

»James Potter, nimm augenblicklich deinen Fuß da weg!«, brüllt sie auch schon und du kannst dir gerade noch die Finger in die Ohren stecken, um die Lautstärke ein wenig zu dämpfen. Trotzdem trifft es dich wie ein Schlag von einem Troll und du trittst hastig einen Schritt zurück.

»Lily-Schatz, wer ist da an der Tür?«, dringt eine sanfte Stimme aus dem Haus und du nimmst an, dass es Evans' Mutter sein muss. Dein innerliches Grinsen wird breiter, wenn du daran denkst, dass sie ihren Eltern erklären muss, dass zwei »Schulfreunde« vor der Tür stehen, die sie wieder wegschicken will.

»Niemand!«, ruft Evans zurück und macht wegscheuchende Bewegungen in eure Richtung, um euch zu bedeuten zu verschwinden. Doch bevor ihr auch nur einen Muskel rühren könnt, steht schon eine ältere Version von ihr in der Tür und mustert euch verblüfft.

»Uh … 'lo Mrs Evans«, sagt James und wirkt ein wenig verlegen. »Wir wollten nicht stören.«

Du beschließt, dass es Zeit ist, deinen Charme spielen zu lassen und trittst vor. Dabei schiebst du die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, was Evans mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert, das du geflissentlich ignorierst.

»Freut uns außerordentlich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs Evans«, sagst du galant und küsst ihr mit einer leichten Verbeugung die Hand. »Jetzt ist uns auch klar, woher Lily ihr gutes Aussehen hat. Jedenfalls nicht von Ihnen, denn Sie haben es ja noch.«

Bei deinen Worten lacht sie leise und glockenhell auf und zieht ihre Hand zurück.

»Und wer sind diese Charmeure, Schatz?«, wendet sie sich an Evans und du musst dir ein triumphierendes Grinsen verkneifen. Eins zu null für dich.

»Schulkameraden. Und sie wollten gerade wieder gehen«, sagt sie eisig und wirft euch einen warnenden Blick zu, den ihr gekonnt ignoriert.

»Also eigentlich«, beginnt James und auch er traut sich nun, einen Schritt vorzutreten, »wollten wir Lily besuchen. Wir verstehen natürlich, wenn wir ungelegen kommen – immerhin haben wir uns nicht angemeldet. Ich bin übrigens James und das ist Sirius.«

»Ihr kommt in der Tat unge –«, versucht Evans zu sagen, doch ihre Mutter unterbricht sie.

»Ach Unsinn! Kommt doch herein«, sagt Mrs Evans mit einem Lächeln und lädt euch mit einer Handbewegung in ihr Haus ein. Natürlich schlagt ihr diese Einladung nicht ab – immerhin seid ihr gut erzogen.

Und somit steht es zwei zu null für euch. Du grinst Evans süffisant an und sie streckt dir die Zunge raus. Du schnaubst leise.

»Vielen Dank, Ma'am«, erwiderst du und nickst Mrs Evans mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln zu, das James sofort imitiert und wieder lacht sie leise.

»Viel Spaß, euch. Lily-Schatz, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, sagt doch Bescheid, ja?« Und mit diesen Worten lässt Mrs Evans euch alleine im Flur zurück. Alleine mit einer vor Wut kochenden Evans. Du hoffst nur, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht griffbereit hat, ansonsten fürchtest du, dass du dieses Haus nicht lebend verlassen wirst (obwohl du vielleicht eine Chance hast, wenn ihr Zorn zunächst James trifft).

Gut erzogen wie ihr nun einmal seid, zieht ihr eure Schuhe aus und wartet gespannt darauf, dass Evans euch den Weg zeigt. Immer noch liegt dieser wütende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der dir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt (und es ist keiner der guten Sorte – du würdest natürlich niemals zugeben, dass du Angst vor Lily Evans hast). Schließlich seufzt sie genervt und murmelt etwas in der Richtung von »wenn es denn sein muss« und bedeutet euch, ihr zu folgen.

»Ich wollte gerade in den Garten, als ihr Idioten geklingelt habt. Und da werde ich jetzt auch hingehen, ob es euch passt oder nicht«, erklärt sie und du und James schaut euch an und zuckt gleichzeitig die Schultern. Euch soll es recht sein. Was auch immer die Prinzessin will. Also folgt ihr ihr durch die Küche – Evans greift sich eine Flasche Wasser von der Anrichte – und durch eine Hintertür hinaus in den Garten.

»Oh«, sagt James und sieht sich um. »Wow, das ist wunderschön!«

Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck (wie du amüsiert feststellst) dreht sich Evans zu ihm um und mustert ihn skeptisch. Sie scheint zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein und – tatsächlich! – ein leichtes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

»Meine Mum liebt Blumen. Wagt es ja nicht, eines ihrer Beete zu zerstören – sie wäre todtraurig«, erklärt sie und du meinst zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben zu erleben, dass sie ganz normal und vernünftig mit euch spricht. Keine Drohungen, kein Geschrei, keine Belehrungen. Und irgendwie bist du ein bisschen überrascht.

»Würden wir nicht mal im Traum dran denken! Oder, Tatze?«, beeilt sich James zu sagen und du nickst – immer noch leicht abwesend und verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass Evans euch noch nicht aus dem Haus geflucht hat. Und sie lächelt immer noch. Lächelt doch tatsächlich und dreht sich dann um, um weiter in den Garten zu gehen und sich schließlich unter einem ausladenden Baum niederzulassen.

»Kommt her, ihr zwei Chaoten!«, ruft sie euch zu und ihr setzt euch in Bewegung, um ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. Als ihr ankommt, lasst ihr euch sofort in das weiche, warme Gras fallen und streckt eure Beine aus. Mit ein paar geübten Bewegungen entledigst du dich deiner Socken und lässt die Grashalme deine Fußsohlen kitzeln. Evans blickt dich skeptisch an und du hast wieder das Gefühl, als würdest du nur haarscharf einem Fluch entgehen.

»Was ist los, Evans?«, fragst du und bereitest dich innerlich schon auf einen Ausbruch vor.

»Ist dir nicht warm in der Jacke?«, erwidert sie und du blinzelst verblüfft.

»Wie bitte?«

»Die Lederjacke. Du musst doch schwitzen wie ein Schwein. Es sind dreißig Grad!« Du musst zugeben, dass sie Recht hat und lachst laut auf, bevor du dich deiner Jacke entledigst.

»Weißt du, Evans, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal vernünftig mit uns redest«, sagst du und grinst sie eingebildet an, was sie nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert und dir die Flasche Wasser hinhält, die du dankbar annimmst. »Danke, Evans.«

Du nimmst einige Schlucke und fühlst dich sogleich besser. Entspannt lehnst du dich zurück und lauschst nur mit einem halben Ohr dem Gespräch zwischen James und Evans und bist irgendwie rundum zufrieden. Dein bester Freund führt eine normale Konversation mit der Frau, die er anbetet, die Sonne scheint, alles ist ruhig und du schließt deine Augen und döst ein wenig vor dich hin. Es ist einfach perfekt. Nun, zumindest wäre es perfekt, wenn nicht plötzlich die Hintertür aufschlagen und eine hohe, schrille Stimme die Ruhe durchbrechen würde.

»Lily! Lily, wo bist du?!«, schrillt es über die Wiese und du öffnest genervt deine Augen. Welches Wesen gibt solche Laute von sich? Du denkst an eine Banshee, doch als du einen Blick zum Haus wirfst, steht da definitiv keine Banshee.

»Wer ist das?«, stöhnst du und reibst dir die Ohren.

»Wohl eher _was_ ist das?«, murmelt James und du siehst, wie Evans ihm einen bösen Blick zuwirft.

»Meine Schwester«, antwortet sie kurz angebunden und wendet sich dann ebendieser zu. »Was gibt’s, Petunia?«

Petunia (du fragst dich, warum alle Frauen in dieser Familie Blumennamen zu haben scheinen, und willst dich im gleichen Augenblick schlagen, weil nahezu jeder in deiner Familie nach irgendwelchen Sternen oder Sternbildern benannt ist) stakst mit einem angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck auf euch zu. Sie bedenkt dich und James mit einem herablassenden Blick und du fragst dich, wie diese beiden Frauen überhaupt verwandt sein können.

»Mum sagt, du wüsstest, wo mein gelbes Kleid ist. Ich will es tragen!« Ihre Stimme ist auch in einer normalen Tonlage schrill und du hältst dir aus einem Reflex heraus die Ohren zu. Das sieht Petunia – Evans Zwei – natürlich und schaut dich mit einem Was-hast-du-für-ein-Problem-Blick an.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo dein Kleid ist«, entgegnet Evans und lehnt sich gegen den Baumstamm. Man mag meinen, dass es lässig aussieht, aber du merkst, dass sie angespannt ist.

»Aber Mum hat gesagt, du wüsstest es! Sag es mir«, verlangt Evans Zwei und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

»Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer.« Evans massiert sich entnervt die Nasenwurzel und schließt die Augen. »Mum muss sich irren. Vermutlich ist es in der Wäsche oder in deinem Schrank.«

»Hilf mir gefälligst suchen, statt hier mit diesen … diesen …« Ihr scheinen die Worte zu fehlen, während sie hilflos zu dir uns James gestikuliert, und du feixt lautlos in dich hinein.

»Charmanten jungen Männern?«, hilfst du ihr auf die Sprünge, aber du erntest nur einen ungläubigen Blick und weitere Ignoranz ihrerseits. Oh ja, das könnte lustig werden. Sehr lustig.

»Ich werde dir nicht helfen. Ich habe Besuch, solltest du das nicht mitbekommen haben«, erwidert Evans sarkastisch und gestikuliert ebenfalls zu dir und James, wobei dein Freund sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann. Vermutlich freut er sich tierisch darüber, dass Evans lieber Zeit mit ihm, als mit ihrer Schwester verbringen will.

»Aber Lily!«, jammert Evans Zwei und zieht den Namen ihrer Schwester unerträglich in die Länge. Und jetzt, denkst du, sollte dein Auftritt kommen. Du kannst einen guten Spaß gebrauchen. Ergo setzt du dich auf, stemmst dich hoch und klopfst dir einige Grashalme von der Hose.

»Ich könnte dir beim Suchen helfen«, bietest du an und verneigst dich leicht vor ihr, bevor du ihre Hand nimmst und einen leichten Kuss auf sie drückst. Für kurze Zeit scheint Evans Zwei sprachlos zu sein und du kostest diesen Moment aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkst du James' skeptischen Blick und zwinkerst ihm kurz zu. »Mein Name ist Sirius – stets zu Diensten.«

Du überlegst kurz, ob du salutieren sollst, entscheidest dich dann aber dagegen. Das wäre dann doch zu viel des Guten. Du willst sie ja auch nicht ganz verschrecken. Doch es scheint, als könntest du das schon gar nicht mehr, denn Evans Zwei hält die Hand, die du soeben geküsst hast, mit ihrer anderen und sieht dich mit großen Augen an. Und plötzlich liegt eine Sanftheit in ihrem Blick, der vorher nicht da war.

»Ähm … ja, das wäre nett. Danke«, antwortet sie kurz angebunden, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrt zum Haus zurück. Du willst ihr gerade folgen, als dich jemand an deinem T-Shirt zurückreißt und du unsanft auf deiner Kehrseite landest.

»Was bei Merlins linkem Hängeei, Krone?«, zischst du und reibst dir dein Hinterteil, als du den Übeltäter erkennst.

»Was wird das?«, flüstert James und schaut dich mit einem Remus-Blick der Sorte »Bau bloß keine Scheiße!« an.

»Keine Sorge, ich hab alles unter Kontrolle«, versicherst du ihm, rappelst dich auf, zwinkerst Evans zu und sprintest zum Haus, um Evans Zwei einzuholen. Du findest sie im Flur, wo sie auf dich zu warten scheint. Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen als sie dich sieht und sie winkt dich mit einer abgehackten Bewegung zu sich.

»Mein Zimmer ist oben«, wispert sie und du nickst ihr aufmunternd zu. Du willst dir nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben, sie ein wenig ärgern, um der Langeweile zu entgehen, der du früher oder später verfallen würdest, während James mit seiner Traumfrau flirtet.

Sie geht voran und du folgst ihr bedächtig. Noch weißt du nicht genau, was für einen Streich du ihr spielen wirst, aber du bist dir sicher, dass dir schon etwas einfallen wird. Immerhin bist du Sirius Black und machst seit sechs Jahren die gesamte Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei unsicher! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn dir nichts einfallen würde!

Nachdem ihr eine Treppe hinauf- und einen Flur entlanggegangen seid, kommt ihr zu einem Zimmer und du stellst fest, dass es ihr Zimmer sein muss. Bedächtig bleibst du im Türrahmen stehen, bis sie sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu dir umdreht.

»Kommst du rein?«, fragt sie unsicher und du lachst leise.

»Ah, ich bin gut erzogen. Ich warte immer erst die Einladung der Dame ab, bevor ich ihre Gemächer betrete«, erwiderst du mit einer Verbeugung. Als du dich wieder aufrichtest, siehst du, wie sie sich schnell abwendet, um ihr rotes Gesicht vor dir zu verbergen.

»D– dann … dann bitte ich dich einzutreten«, stottert sie und du folgst ihrer Aufforderung und betrittst das Zimmer. Interessiert schaust du dich um, doch es ist nichts Besonderes. Aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Alles hat seinen Platz und befindet sich auch dort. Und du fragst dich unweigerlich, wie jemand so _langweilig_ leben kann. Bei dir gibt es nur Chaos und Unordnung, denn das ist es, was du liebst. Dein ganzes bisheriges Leben war geregelt und geplant – und dann bist du von Zuhause abgehauen und zu James gegangen. Und dann hat dein Leben begonnen.

»Hübsch hier. Du magst es ordentlich, oder?«, fragst du und lehnst dich lässig gegen die Wand. Du kannst praktisch sehen, wie sich die Röte wieder in ihr Gesicht schleicht und ihre Knie leicht zittern. Natürlich weißt du, wie du dich geben musst, um eine Frau um den Finger zu wickeln. Du weißt, dass du gut aussiehst und charmant sein kannst, wenn du willst (und du wärst dumm, das nicht zu deinem Vorteil zu nutzen).

Sie nickt nur zur Antwort und dreht sich hastig um. Mit zwei großen Schritten geht sie zu einem Schrank hinüber und reißt die Doppeltür auf. Auch der Schrank ist penibel genau organisiert, wie du feststellst, als du einen Blick hineinwirfst. Mit einer nebensächlichen Eleganz schlenderst du zu ihr hinüber und lehnst dich leicht über ihre Schulter. Du merkst, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckt und lachst innerlich. Das wird ein leichtes Spiel.

»E– es scheint nicht hier zu sein«, sagt sie unsicher und lässt ihren Blick über die ordentlich angeordneten Kleidungsstücke wandern. Aus den Augenwinkeln siehst du, dass sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaut und du schmunzelst. Diese Unsicherheit spricht dich irgendwie an, auch wenn du es lieber magst, wenn Frauen eher selbstsicher sind (warum auch immer sich deine Prioritäten plötzlich ändern).

»Ein gelbes Kleid, sagst du? Wie sieht es denn genau aus?«, fragst du in einer leisen und leicht rauen Stimmlage, während du sie weiterhin beobachtest. Ihre Knie beginnen wieder zu zittern und du legst ihr deine Hände auf die Hüften, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf den Boden sackt. Du weißt nicht einmal, warum du das tust. Normalerweise ist das gar nicht deine Art. Normalerweise würdest du einfach solange mit einer Frau flirten, bis sie dir komplett verfallen ist, und es wäre dir egal, ob sie weiche Knie bekommt, wenn du mit ihr redest. Aber das hier ist irgendwie anders. Irgendwie ungewohnt.

»J– ja«, würgt sie hervor und windet sich leicht unter deiner Berührung, sodass du sie loslässt. Du bist kein kompletter Sadist und du bemerkst, dass es ihr unangenehm ist. »Es ist pastellgelb und hat große, dunkelgelbe Blüten überall.«

Du nickst nur und trittst einen Schritt zurück, während du den Schrank begutachtest. Offensichtlich befindet sich das gesuchte Kleidungsstück nicht dort – und auch sonst nirgendwo in diesem Zimmer. In dieser Ordnung müsste man doch eigentlich alles finden – warum findet ihr dieses verfluchte Kleid dann nicht? Eigentlich willst du nicht darüber nachdenken, denn wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du nicht die geringste Lust, nach einem Kleid zu suchen, das dich nicht interessiert. Aber Evans Zwei sieht so verloren aus, dass du einfach nicht anders kannst. Du atmest tief ein.

»Du bist dir sicher, dass es nicht in der Wäsche ist?« Sie nickt, den Blick immer noch fest auf ihren Schrank gerichtet, um dich nicht anzusehen. »Hmm … wie sieht es mit dem Bad aus? Ich weiß, du bist ordentlich und würdest deine Sachen niemals irgendwo rumliegen lassen, aber einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?«

Endlich dreht sie sich um und ihre blonden Haare werden durch den Schwung in die Luft geschleudert und kitzeln dich so am Kinn. Ihr skeptischer Blick liegt auf dir, doch du lächelst sie nur sanft an, bis ihr wieder das Blut in die Wangen schießt und sie verlegen zu Boden schaut. Ihre Haare bedecken leicht ihr Gesicht und du merkst, dass du das nicht magst. Du willst ihr Gesicht sehen, willst wieder diesen sanften Blick auf dir spüren, den sie dir unten im Garten zugeworfen hat.

Verwirrt schüttelst du den Kopf und trittst einige Schritte zurück. Das scheint Evans Zwei aufzuschrecken und sie hebt den Kopf.

»Sehen wir im Bad nach«, sagt sie schnell und rauscht mit wehendem Haar und raschen Schritten an dir vorbei. Gentleman, der du bist, folgst du ihr in den Flur und einige Räume weiter, bis ihr beim Badezimmer angekommen seid. Neugierig wirfst du einen Blick hinein und lachst laut auf. Dort, über dem Rand der Badewanne, liegt unschuldig ein pastellgelbes Kleid, das keine Ahnung hat, was für einen Aufruhr es angerichtet hat.

»Ich glaube, das ist es, was du suchst.« Deine leise Stimme erscheint in der plötzlichen Stille unnatürlich laut und du siehst, wie Evans Zwei peinlich berührt nickt, zu dem Kleid hinübergeht und es in die Hände nimmt.

»J– ja ...«, murmelt sie schuldbewusst und du musst dich anstrengen, um die nächsten Worte überhaupt zu verstehen. »D– danke für die Hilfe, Sirius.«

Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf dein Gesicht und du stopfst die Hände in deine Hosentaschen. Du weißt nicht, warum, aber irgendwie bist du zufrieden mit dir (auch wenn du weißt, dass du nichts gemacht hast, außer dafür zu sorgen, dass Evans Zwei sich unwohl unter deinen Blicken fühlt).

»Gern geschehen.«

Sie dreht sich um und – du magst es kaum glauben – lächelt dich an. Und jetzt liegt wieder diese Sanftheit in ihren braunen Augen, die dir schon im Garten aufgefallen ist. Unbewusst verwandelt sich dein selbstgefälliges Grinsen in ein Lächeln, das ihrem Konkurrenz macht. Du bemerkst gar nicht, dass du zwei Schritte vorgetreten bist und jetzt direkt vor ihr stehst. Du blickst auf sie hinab und sie hebt den Kopf, um dir in die Augen zu schauen. Und irgendwie scheint die Zeit stillzustehen. Es ist so kitschig und surreal, dass du am liebsten laut auflachen würdest, aber du tust es nicht. Stattdessen nimmst du deine rechte Hand aus deiner Hosentasche und legst sie ihr an die Wange. Dein Daumen streichelt vorsichtig über ihre Haut. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet und in der plötzlichen Stille hörst du deutlich ihren beschleunigten Atem. Oder ist es dein eigener? Du kannst es nicht sagen, denn dein viel zu schneller Herzschlag übertönt alles.

Ein Knall und ein schrilles »James Potter!«, das durch das geöffnete Fenster dringt, lassen dich zusammenzucken und du springst zurück. Auch Evans Zwei scheint aus ihrer Trance gerissen worden zu sein und schaut nun überall hin – nur nicht zu dir. Peinlich berührt steckst du beide Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen und schiebst deine Füße rastlos über den Boden. Was hat dich da bloß geritten? (Und warum hat es dich so aus der Bahn geworfen?)

Als die Stille unerträglich wird und Evans Zwei nicht die Anstalten macht, irgendetwas zu sagen, wird es dir zu viel. Du räusperst dich und sie wendet dir ruckartig ihr Gesicht zu.

»Ehm … wollen wir in dein Zimmer? Ich meine, du wolltest das Kleid anziehen und … ja ...«, schlägst du mit rauer Stimme vor und gestikulierst nervös in Richtung Kleid. Es ist ein trauriger Versuch, die Anspannung, die im Raum liegt, zu lösen, aber ihr seid trotzdem dankbar dafür. Sie nickt und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten das Badezimmer. Du folgst ihr, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Als ihr wieder in ihrem Zimmer seid, legt sie das Kleid nervös auf ihrem Bett ab und sieht dich dann abwartend an. Erst weißt du nicht, was sie will, doch dann wird es dir klar. Mit einem erschrockenen »Entschuldigung!« drehst du dich um, verlässt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter dir (normalerweise wäre es dir egal, was sie von dir denkt, aber dieses Mal ist es das nicht und es verwirrt dich). Unruhig lehnst du dich an die Flurwand und wartest. Worauf, das weißt du nicht sicher (du fragst dich, wem du was vormachen willst, denn ganz klar wartest du darauf, dass sie dich wieder ins Zimmer bittet, wenn sie umgezogen ist).

Du schreckst aus deinen Gedanken auf, als die Tür neben dir plötzlich aufgerissen wird und Evans Zwei neben dir steht. Sie trägt tatsächlich das Kleid und du musst zugeben, dass es ihr steht, dass sie sogar hübsch darin aussieht. Und jetzt musterst du sie richtig. Sie hat nicht die wilde Schönheit ihrer Schwester oder ihrer Mutter. Du musst zugeben, dass sie nicht sonderlich hübsch ist. Ihr Gesicht erinnert an ein Pferd, sie ist knochig, ihre Augen sind von einem schlammigen Braun und ihre Haare, wenn auch gepflegt, sehen strähnig aus. Ihre Haut ist ungesund hell und du fragst dich, was du an ihr so anziehend findest (denn wenn du ehrlich bist, gehst du immer nach dem Aussehen und sie fällt kein Bisschen in dein Beuteschema).

»Magst du wieder reinkommen?«, fragt sie nervös und du zuckst kurz zusammen. In deinen Gedanken versunken hast du ihren hoffnungsvollen Blick gar nicht bemerkt, doch jetzt siehst du ihn. Geradezu flehend steht sie vor dir und du kannst nicht anders, als zu nicken und ihr zu folgen.

Unschlüssig steht ihr mitten in ihrem Zimmer und du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst. Also tust du das, was du gewohnt bist, was du immer bei Frauen und Mädchen machst, um dich sicher zu fühlen. Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte vor und du stehst direkt vor ihr. Viel zu nah. Du weißt, dass du ihr viel zu nah bist, dass du in ihren persönlichen Raum eindringst, aber es ist dir egal.

»Du siehst wunderschön aus«, flüsterst du mit dunkler Stimme und hebst deine Hand. Ihre Augen folgen deiner Bewegung, als du deine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Wange legst und die weiche Haut unter deinen Fingern spürst. Sie schließt die Augen und du weißt, was von dir erwartet wird (und du wärst nicht Sirius Black, wenn du diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen würdest). Langsam lehnst du dich zu ihr hinunter und presst deine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre. Du merkst, wie sie sich versteift, aber du gibst ihr Zeit, wartest, bis sie sich entspannt. Wartest, bis sie ihre Lippen gegen deine bewegt und _endlich_ lässt du dich gehen. Deine Hand wandert von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Nacken und du ziehst sie zu dir. Du spürst ihre Hände an deiner Brust, während sie sich mit einem Seufzen näher an dich drängt und ihren Mund leicht öffnet. Du schmunzelst und nimmst die Einladung an, vertiefst den Kuss und lässt deine Intuition alles Weitere übernehmen. Du schaltest deinen Kopf aus, schließt die Augen und genießt einfach nur.

Schwer atmend löst ihr euch voneinander und sie lächelt dich verträumt an. Dein Kopf fühlt sich leicht und benebelt an und das ist neu für dich (normalerweise wäre ein Kuss für dich nichts weiter, als genau das – ein Kuss). Und du willst dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren, willst es weiterhin spüren und du würdest alles dafür tun.

»Das war schön, Evans Zwei«, murmelst du und lehnst dich vor, um sie noch einmal zu küssen, doch sie weicht zurück.

»›Evans Zwei‹?«, fragt sie scharf und blitzt dich aus ihren braunen Augen ungläubig an. Du lachst leise und verlegen auf.

»Na ja, Lily ist Evans und damit ich nicht durcheinanderkomme, habe ich bei dir eine Zwei drangehängt«, erklärst du und lachst jetzt laut und bellend, als du siehst, dass sie schmollt.

»Ich habe einen Namen, weißt du?«, meint sie beleidigt und dreht ihr Gesicht weg. Doch du legst deine Hand an ihre Wange und zwingst sie dazu, dich wieder anzusehen.

»Ich weiß. Und es ist ein wunderschöner Name, Petunia«, wisperst du und legst deine Lippen erneut auf ihre.

 


End file.
